


Ohana Means Family

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Ninex family fluff, my secret santa fic for Meggie ♥♥♥
Relationships: Monét X Change/Nina West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/gifts).



“ _Christmas bells are ringing_ ,” Nina sang as he strung lights around the tree. It was a miniature one - only around three feet tall - but that was all the landlord would allow. So, make the most of it he would. “ _Christmas bells are ringing. Christmas bells are ringing–_ ”

“ _On TV – at SAKS._ ”

He turned around at the sound of the voice, smiling warmly at Monét. “You’re home early. Subway’s not delayed for once?”

Monét laughed and set his bag down on the coffee table. “Yeah, it’s a Christmas miracle if I’ve ever seen one.” He walked over and kissed Nina’s cheek, then looked over the tree with a nod of approval. “That’s gonna look so fucking fab.”

Nina beamed brightly and looped his arm around his waist. “With any luck, I’ll actually be satisfied with it by Christmas Eve,” he chuckled. “Is Bob picking up the twins?”

“Mhm, he just texted me that he’s on his way,” Monét confirmed, reading off of his phone. “You got everything else?”

“And not a moment too soon either, that sort of thing flies off the shelves this time of year, but it’ll be worth it to see their faces. We have to get it on camera, obviously,” Nina’s face lit up as he spoke, eyes wide with enthusiasm. But then he heard the front door open and his expression instantly changed to panic. “Hide the stuff!” he whispered harshly, grabbing the bag and shoving it back into Monét’s hands and all but pushing him out of the way.

Without a second to spare, Monét hid the evidence in the hall closet right before he heard two identical sets of footsteps running towards him. 

Aside from getting married, adopting Ruby and Victoria was the best decision Nina and Monét has ever made. The pair were adopted by the couple at eighteen months old, and it was love at first sight. They were absolutely adorable with big, brown eyes and small dimples. Bob had even joked that they ‘looked like Vanjie’. But unlike their friend (or Uncle José as he was now called), the girls were very shy and reserved until they’d gotten acclimated to their Manhattan apartment. 

Now, however, the girls were completely at home. They looked forward to returning to their dads every day after kindergarten, knowing there was always a warm embrace (and snacks) waiting for them. Of course, this was their last day before winter break, so the enthusiasm was increased ten-fold. 

“We writed letters to Santa today!” Victoria announced proudly, her sister nodding in agreement and fishing through her Frozen-themed backpack to pull out her list - which was now crumpled and a bit ripped after its journey. She handed it over, along with her sister’s, with a bright, front-toothless grin. 

Monét looked between the lists and laughed. “I told y’all, we aren’t allowed puppies in the apartment. Ask Santa again when we move out to the suburbs.” He was amused, but also excited. They didn’t mention anything like their big present, so it would catch them totally by surprise – which, naturally, was his and Nina’s goal. “Now, you two go wash up, Daddy left your snacks in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, Papa!” they chirped in unison, taking their bags to their bedroom and hanging up their coats before washing their hands. 

Once the girls were in the kitchen and out of earshot, Bob turned to Monét. “You got everything all set up? They’re gonna lose their minds.”

“You know it,” he beamed broadly. “We’ll FaceTime you on location.”

—————

“Okay, now these last gifts are from Papa and I, and we think you’ll like them very much,” Nina grinned as two identically wrapped presents were set in front of the twins. The wrapping job wasn’t perfect - they never got around to asking someone that knew what they were doing - but considering the twins tore it apart instantly, it didn’t really matter. 

“Suitcases?” Ruby asked, tilting her head.

“Open them up,” Nina encouraged.

The twins, perplexed, obliged. But when they unzipped the luggage and found them already full, they were intrigued. They took out each item one at a time – sunscreen, bathing suits, autograph books, Mickey Mouse sunglasses, costumes of their respective favorite characters. They were curious and seemed to be enjoying their gifts, but not all of the puzzle pieces were fitting together just yet.

Nina glanced at Monét, then back at the girls. “Now, where do you think we should take these things?” he gently prompted, nudging his husband to start filming. 

Ruby and Victoria looked at each other, the wheels turning and turning before it finally clicked and they shouted “Disney World!” in unison. Once they got the nod of confirmation from their dads, they burst into elated screaming and bouncing up and down, then finally running and giving them both big hugs. “When do we leave?” Victoria asked once the initial excitement died down. 

“Next Friday!”

—————

“You really couldn’t get them in a coordinated look?” Bob had finally stopped laughing long enough to read Monét on the girls’ costume choices. “Come on, you have to admit the two of them next to each other looks hysterical.” 

Monét huffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want from us? Ruby wouldn’t go as Anna and Vick wouldn’t go as Lilo. So, we got Elsa and Stitch. More importantly, we got two happy five-year-olds that get to go to Disney World, we’re gonna take what we can get.” 

Bob put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. But you gotta make that your Christmas card for next year.” 

“Good _bye_ , Bob.” Monét shook his head and hung up. He looked over at the twins and - not that he would ever say as much - it was amusing to see the wildly different (save for the color scheme) costumes. Nina had told him that they should be happy that the girls were embracing their own interests and not adhering to liking the exact same things in the name of being ‘twin’ enough. 

“Papa! Ruby bit me!”

“I’m being Stitch! Stitch bites!”

Okay, he thought. They better get going before someone got hurt. “Knock it off you guys, or we’re not going to the gift shop,” he warned as he ushered the girls downstairs to meet up with Nina, who was loading their things into the rental car. 

Monét guided the two of them through the hall and into the elevator, then weaved their way through the lobby and into the parking garage where Nina was just closing the trunk. “Everything all set?”

“Good to go,” Nina beamed and gave a thumbs up. “Wait, wait, I have to take a picture.” He scrambled to get his phone out and gathered them up for a family selfie. “Okay, _now_ we’re good to go.” Soon the girls were strapped into their car seats and they were on the road. 

By the time they approached the park, the twins had started chanting in enthusiasm. “Disney! Disney! Disney!” All four of them were chanting by the time they’d pulled into the parking lot. 

With a place like Disney World, there were so many things to do, it could be overwhelming figuring out where to begin. 

“Let’s go down Main Street and take it from there,” Nina suggested. And with that, they embarked on their Disney adventure, stopping every few minutes to take pictures or point out interesting things. Nina took particular pride in all the trivia and Easter eggs he was able to talk about, whether or not anyone was actually paying attention. 

The constant onslaught of distractions was probably what caused the subsequent events. Nina had stopped the family to watch the Dapper Dan Quartet, and after listening, he suggested they take a quick picture. But as he turned around, his expression dropped. “Kevin… where’s Ruby?”

“She’s right –” Monét furrowed his brows and looked around. There was only their Elsa, no Stitch. “Uh oh.” He briskly ushered the other two off to the side. “Vick, did you see your sister go anywhere?”

“Horsey.”

Her two dads exchanged perplexed expressions. “Horsey?” 

“She sawed a horsey and wanted to go say ‘hi’,” Victoria explained matter-of-factly. It was probably for the best that she didn’t realize her sister was lost. 

Nina took a deep breath, doing his best to stay calm. “She couldn’t have gotten far, let’s just go to guest services and find out where they can make an announcement.” He scooped the remaining girl in his arms as they made a beeline to the building. 

“We need someone to make a missing child announcement. Her name is Ruby Bertin-Levitt, she looks identical to her, but in a Stitch costume,” Monét spoke quickly but firmly, gesturing to Victoria so whoever was searching knew exactly what to look for. 

The young woman at the desk listened intently, and in a matter of minutes, an announcement was made throughout the park. “Have a seat right over there, I’m sure she’ll be here real quick.” 

Nina sat down with Victoria on his lap. “Maybe you should go look for her too, the more hands on deck the better.” 

Unsurprisingly, Monét was out the door before his husband had even finished the suggestion. “See, this is why we had child leashes when I was a kid. You don’t wander off when you can’t,” he remarked. There was no way in hell he was returning back without his daughter. He’d upend the whole park if he had to. 

“Thank God she didn’t go as Anna,” he muttered to himself. “There’s gotta be five hundred fucking Annas here.” He’d always embraced how Ruby was the less conventional of the two, but he never thought it would come in handy, definitely not like this. 

He was only about five minutes into his search when his phone went off. “Hello? What happened? Did you find her?” 

“We got her, bring it in.” 

Monét turned on his heel and bolted back into the guest service building. He was greeted with a sight that almost made him burst out laughing. 

Ruby was standing there, not with Nina or Victoria, not even someone on the park’s security team. Instead, she was standing and smiling with a Stormtrooper as if they were best friends. 

“Apparently she thought they were part of the ‘robot police team’,” Nina explained before he could even ask. 

“I said I needed to find my _Ohana_ ,” she nodded proudly. 

He chuckled and picked her up, thanking the person profusely before they left to go back to their designated route. “Well, we’re very glad to have you back. You got us all worried.” 

She hid her head in the crook of his neck. “‘M sorry, Papa.” 

“It’s okay, we’re just glad you’re safe,” he assured. 

“Can we go on the small world ride now?” Victoria chimed in. To her, the whole ordeal only cut into her ride time. She looked over at her sister, who was excitedly nodding in agreement. 

Nina and Monét looked at each other and laughed softly. “Okay, let’s go.” They all re-entered Main Street, this time with a much closer eye kept on both girls. “You two hold hands,” he added. “And stay where we can see you!”

All chaos aside, their first day of vacation was an overall success. Their arms were full of souvenirs and camera rolls full of new memories. 

“Next time just put trackers on them,” Bob had suggested with a laugh when the story was relayed to him. 

Monét rolled his eyes before looking over at his daughters, who were cuddled up on the couch and winding down for the night with a movie. “Oh shut up. We’re all gonna look back and talk about how it brought us all closer one day.”

“That’s so cheesy.”

“It’s Disney, the cheesiness is what makes it fun,” he looked over at Nina, who was sorting through which souvenirs were their own and which were for family and friends. 

But then Nina looked up and their eyes met, and he smiled that room-lighting smile. And Monét's heart skipped a beat the same way it always had when he was with his husband, with the warmth and adoration that he’d shared with the man for so long. In the same way he knew it always would be. Because, well, _ohana_.


End file.
